


Cold Night

by CircusEpidemic



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, steroids is soft and warm like mash potato, this isnt as long as id like it to be but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusEpidemic/pseuds/CircusEpidemic
Summary: Melting is cold and having trouble sleeping so he finds something that is warm and cozy.





	Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay

Melting was tired and cold. He had two constants in life, pain and tiredness. Cold wasn’t a constant but it did happen often, the wasteland gets cold at night and sometimes not even a fire can help. Melting was tossing and turning, he couldn’t sleep, usually he just passed out but tonight was different, it was slightly colder than usual.

The change in temperature was very minor, but to Melting it affected him heavily. Only ever Fish and Melting noticed such minor shifts in weather, but it only ever seems to bother Melting. Fish was tough, he can handle anything. Melting isn't as tough, but he can handle a lot. Not being able to sleep was one thing he had trouble handling.

Melting slowly stood up, and looked around for anything that would be considered warm. Rebel had her scarf, it always looked so warm and cozy, but she never let anyone touch it but her, she was very attached to it, maybe she explained why, but Melting probably slept through it. Crystal has the cloth she used to shine herself with, but it was very tiny and Crystal would probably get mad if he got melted flesh onto it. Robot sometimes got warm after being active for a long time, but Robot was scary, so that's not an option.

Steroids was big, big things usually are warm right? Humans usually are more warm than mutants too, so if Steroids was a big human that means he must of been very warm. Melting slowly stumbled towards him and tapped him on his bicep, interrupting Steroids in the middle of his viking romance novel.

“Oh! Hey there buddy, what is it?” Steroids turned to face Melting, speaking gently. Melting tried to make a proper response but just made a weird groan and gently rested his head on Steroids arm. His arm was cool, but not as cold as the sandy ground, so melting started to doze off again, then he felt himself being raised up. “You want to sleep with me? Here you can use me as a pillow.”

Steroids put Melting into his lap so he could lay his head on Steroids chest. Melting immediately decided this was a cozy and warm resting spot, Steroids was warm and Melting can hear Steroids rhythmic breathing heart beat. Melting cuddled into Steroids and quickly started to fall asleep, Steroids chuckled as he was being hugged by the tiny man and  wrapped one of his arms around Melting as gently as he could. Melting quickly fell asleep while Steroids was doing his reading, and soon after Steroids fell asleep too.

 

* * *

 

 

Fish woke up the two in early morning. Melting was woken up first and tried to explain to Fish why they were like the way they are, but it was hard when Steroids was hugging him like a stuffed animal. When Fish woke up Steroids he spent less time embarrassing him about the current situation. Before Steroids released Melting from his grasp he gave Melting a kiss on the forehead, Melting turned red and covered his face, while Steroids giggled to himself. Melting decided that Steroids was very warm and very cozy, in multiple ways


End file.
